Truth be Told?
by phsquared
Summary: When Kate has to go undercover after Ryan's wedding, will the two of them be able to live separate or will their undeveloped love get in the way of their mission?
1. Chapter 1

Castle- January 9th, 2013

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Beckett. I answered assuming there was a murder. "Castle! Where is the murder?"

"What?! There is no murder."

"Then why are you calling this ruggedly handsome man this early in the morning?" I replied as she just laughed.

"I wanted to know if you had someone to go with to Ryan's wedding tomorrow." She had asked me.

"Actually I do." I said trying to get her to realize that I had sent the invitation back saying Castle plus one. The plus one was her.

"Ohhh, I am sorry to bother you then. " She replied. And I could tell that she was upset by the answer.

"Kate?"

"Yah?"

"What time shall I pick you up tomorrow? And you should wear a purple dress if you haven't picked one out already. I am wearing a purple tie. I thought it would be cute to match."

"What do you mean Castle? I thought you already had a date."  
"Yah I do, but I was just waiting for her to ask me."

I had said with a smirk on my face that I assume she could tell because she answered with, "I never asked you to go with me Castle. I just asked if you had someone to go with."

"Ahhh, you got me there. I will give you that one. So is there something you would like to ask me then?"

"Fine, will you be my date for Ryan's wedding?"

"No."

"What?!"

"I am just messing with you, of course I will be your date."

"Thanks. Pick me up at three."

###############3

Beckett- January 9th, 2013

Oh. My. God. I had just gotten off a call with Castle and I think I just asked him to be my date for the wedding. Or did he trick me into asking him to be my date? Why am I happy about this? But I don't want him to try anything. Or do i? What have I turned into? Do I actually have feelings for RICHARD CASTLE? The man who always makes me so angry but can also be very helpful. Ohhh man what do I do if he tries to put a move on me? Do I put one back? Do I let it happen? AHHHHHHHH… Just remember NOOOO alcohol.


	2. Chapter 2

Truth be told?

Castle- January 10th, 2013

Today is the wedding. I went to get Kate at three like I said I would. She looked amazing. She was wearing a purple dress like I had asked. The sight was incredible. "Kate, you might want to pack an overnight bag just in case. I heard there was a storm coming in."

"No Castle I am not spending the night in a hotel room with you."

"It is okay, I booked two separate rooms."

"Fine, give me five more minutes." She had said as she walked back into her bedroom. I cannot believe that she thought I would pull a fast one on her. But ohhh man she was breathtaking.

################3

Beckett- January 10th, 2013

Did he really just ask me to bring an overnight bag? Does he think that we are going to sleep together? He claims to have two rooms but part of me hopes that isn't true. That he really only has one room. What is happening to me? I mean I like him and all, I think. But this is not me. I don't give into feelings like these. Whatever, I hope I have a good time at the wedding anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

At the wedding, Kate and Rick sat next to each other and it was mostly quiet. Until Rick leaned over and asked, "When and where is our wedding going to be?"

"Never, we are not even together." And for the rest of the ceremony Rick kept to himself. But he knew that she was now thinking about it.

########3

At the reception, Rick asked the same question. "When and where is our wedding going to be?"

This time she answered with, "We are not even together yet." And as soon as she had said that she got up to go get a drink she really needed. He followed but did not say anything. When she saw Lannie she got up and went to her. "We need to talk now."

"Javi I will be right back. We need to use the restroom."

When they got to a place where they were alone Lannie asked, "What is so urgent you needed to pull me aside now?"

"It is about what happened right before you got here."

"Spill sister."

"Well, at the ceremony Castle asked when our wedding was and I said never. But when he asked again at the reception I said we aren't even together yet."

"Ohh girl, since when have you been able to admit the feelings you have for each other?"

"Never. It slipped out. And now that you know why are you calling Espo, Javi again. Is there something I need to know?"

Lannie smiled at the sound of his name. "Because I am still in love with him, but he just doesn't get the suttle hints I have dropped. But we should get back before they come looking."

As they made their way to the table slowly, Castle was now sitting next to Javier Esposito just talking and hoping that Gates was too focused on her conversation to hear what they were saying. "But still Javier, I do not think that she is getting the hints."

"Castle, you just told me not to long ago that when you brought up marriage again, she replied with 'we are not even together yet'. That is really big. I am just surprised that it has taken you four years to get to this point. And you still have not asked her out yet." Esposito said, giving Castle the loom of 'come on dude. Everyone knows you love her and she loves you, ask her out already.'

"Actually I did ask her out after my first case but she said no."

((Flashback))

"So, you want to go get drinks?" Castle had asked with a hopeful smile.

"No." Kate had replied as she started to walk away.

"Too bad. It would have been good." He said as she turned around and started back to say something.

"You have no idea." She whispered in his ear as his facial expressions immediately changed.

((End flashback))

"Wow, bro if you don't do something soon I will. And I really don't want to have to. She is still my boss and it would be wrong to but into her personal life."

"But I thought that you were with Lannie?" Castle said a little confused.

"Yah, like two years ago, why?"

"Because she still calls you Javi."

"What? She called me that?"

"Yah, when her and Kate went to the bathroom."

"Okay look, the truth is that I still have some feelings for her. We had a lot of fun together and when we broke up I was very upset."

"Then dude make a move. Ohh look, here they come.

"Hey Javi, Castle, Captian." Lannie said as her and Kate walked up. Castle gave Espo a look of I told you so.

"Ohh Lannie don't call me captain here. Outside of work my name is Victoria. Well except for Mr. Castle there."

"Seriously? Why just me."

"Because I frankly do not like you." Gates said back with a serious look on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

The announcer had asked for everyone to take their seats. The event had been beautiful, the couple's first dance, dances with parents, and finally anyone dancing. Everyone was having a good time. Even Beckett, until the veil was thrown. She had stayed in her seat because she thought the tradition was stupid. But just to her luck the veil had landed in her lap and when she realized it was there she had a terrified look on her face. She now just hoped that Castle would not catch the groom's. If he did there would be nonstop torture from him. Luck y for her he didn't, Esposito did. And after numerous pictures Ryan and Jenny finally let them go back to the table.

"Lannie, would you like to dance?" Esposito asked resulting in a glare from Lannie before agreeing.

"Well since we are each other's dates, would you like to dance Beckett?" Castle asked with a smirk on his face.

"Fine, but I will need another drink." She had said as they walked towards the bar to fulfill her wishes before heading out to the dance floor. She took his hand and it seemed for the longest time that they were the only ones on the dance floor. Their bodies moving in perfect harmony. When it came time for the last song of the night Castle held Kate in his arms without realizing that their faces were only a couple inches apart. And even though she was wearing heels, she head only came up to his chest. She laid her head on his shoulder blade and closed her eyes. It was nice, a little too nice. The song had been over way before either one wanted it to be. They strolled over towards the happily married couple and thanked them for the wonderful evening.

###########3

They made their way over to the front desk and tried to check in.

"Name please." The concierge asked.

"Richard Castle. Two rooms."

"I am sorry Mr. Castle but there is only one room available tonight, the storm has caused people to stay longer and overnight. The only room we have available is the Monte Carlo. Will that be okay?"

"Umm yah, Kate you take the room and I will sleep in the car."

"Umm, sir that won't be nessecery, the Monte Carlo has two king sized beds in separate rooms."

"Ohh, okay thanks."

##########3

When they finally got up to their room, Kate grabbed her pajamas. She felt embarrassed because they were only a shirt that was way too big for her and a pair of boxer briefs. She slipped on a pair of jeans she packed for the next day and told herself she would take them off right before bed. "Castle. I am going to take a shower. And no funny business." She called as she stepped into the bathroom. The bathroom was located to the right of her bedroom which was across from his. The bedrooms had two doors that kept privacy very well and were painted along the theme of Monte Carlo. There was a small living space with a couch and an amazing view between the two rooms.

"Okay I won't but I can't promise the same for you." He had replied with a little smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later, she comes out wearing the baggy shirt with what he thought nothing underneath because she had forgotten to take the jeans with her. Castle quickly grabbed a throw pillow from the couch and held it in front of him. He didn't want to make her uncomfterable.

_Ohh god, why does she have to do this now? Seriously? She is so dam hot. Why does she have to be so beautiful in only a baggy t-shirt?_

"Are you okay Castle?"

"Yah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well you look distracted."

"Ohh, no I am good. Just thinking about stuff."

"Care to share?"

"Sure. Do you know what I thought about when I first met you?" He said as she nods her head for him to continue. "That you were a mystery I was never going to solve. Even now, after spending all this time with you, I am still amazed at the depths of your strength. Your heart." This had Kate smiling back at him wondering where it was going. Thinking that it was going to get childish soon because that was who he was. "And your hotness."

But what surprised them both was when Kate said, "You're not so bad yourself, Castle." They just stared into each other's eyes until Kate felt that something was gonna happen that they both would regret. "I should go it is late." She said as she got up and walked into her room.

"Kate."

"Goodnight Castle." She closed the doors to her bedroom while Castle still sat there waiting for her to open it again. On the inside Kate was standing there pushing back her hair trying to decide whether she should open the door again and run to him. She looked at the door knob wanting to just run to him, to tell him that she loved him too, but she couldn't. She couldn't let anyone around her wall. Not yet. But when she finally got the courage to open the door she could see his door closing with him behind it. He hadn't waited long enough for her. At least she thought so.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Castle woke up to the sound of Kate's voice on the phone. "Yes Captain, I understand."

_Captain? Why was she talking to the Captain? Did we have a body that was urgent enough to where Kate had to go back now?_

"What's up?" he said when she finally got off the phone.

"First I am sorry about this. But I have to go undercover. It is a really deep cover and I don't know for how long. They need a female who can get into their ranks and they chose me."

"How long?"

"I don't know for sure but they said it could take up to six months. And I start on Monday." She looked at Castle to see his reaction.

"Why would a homicide detective have to go undercover? I mean you have done some undercover work for some cases but that was nothing compared to this."

"I don't know why I am the one that has to but Gates said that the lead on the investigation wanted me and no one else. There is nothing that I can do I am really sorry. We meet on tomorrow to go over case details and debriefing. Gates said you could be there if you want. The boys will be there as well."

"Will we be able to see each other during the undercover op?"

"No, I cannot have any contact with anyone associated with the cops. I'm sorry."

"Well, then we should get going. I don't think that the weather can stop anyone from getting home today. I am going to pack my stuff now." As he left with the sad look on his face, Kate tried to say something but she didn't think that anything would help.

_Why do they have to send me away? Especially right now, right when I finally figured out what I want and who I want. I won't be able to see him for at least six months. Why do they have to ruin everything in my life? Please just let this pass quickly so that I can tell him how I really feel._

He came back out quickly and interrupted her thoughts. "Do you need me to take care of Peaches for you?"

She smiled at the thought of Peaches. He had given her the bird as a house warming gift after her apartment blew up two years ago.

"No, but thanks, that is the one thing that they would allow me to take with me into my new life."

##########3

Two hours and forty songs later, Beckett and Castle arrived at the precinct. They were now entering the precinct they way they had done every day for the past four years. But today it was for a completely different reason. One that neither of them liked. He felt as if he was about to lose something that he had just gotten back. He watched from his chair next to her desk as Kate went into the Captain's office where the boys were. Her hair was tied loosely in a perfect ponytail that ended mid back. Her navy blue shirt was tight enough to hug her stomach but loose enough that you could not see the outline of her bra. It barely showed her white tank top that she always wore underneath. Her jeans were a faded blue with acid wash. They were tight around her thighs and the way they hung on her hips drove him crazy. They hung there perfectly.

While in the Captain's office, they were talking about something that he didn't seem to care about at the moment. Until Gates opened the door and motioned for him to come in. He got up and slowly walked in.

"Well, Mr. Castle I usually don't allow civilians in these kinds of meetings, but considering what you mean to Beckett and the rest of the team I have made an exception."

"Thank you Sir."

"And boys, I know that it will be hard to work without your faithful leader here for at least six months, but I assume that you will be able to close cases without her?"

Castle had interrupted, "Wait she will be gone for six months?" And when no one had replied he got up and walked out. His posture telling Kate that he was pissed. But the part she didn't know was that he was not only pissed. Actually he wasn't really mad at all. He just felt like his heart was being ripped out.

Back inside the precinct, as soon as Castle walked out Kate tried to follow but Ryan and Esposito stopped her at the doorway.

"Out of my way Espo. I need to talk to him."

"Beckett let us handle it man to man."

"No, Javier he is my partner. I can do it. I want to do this."

Reluctantly Ryan and Esposito let Beckett go. If she was going to fight that hard just to talk to him then they were going to let whatever is between them happen. Everyone knew that eventually they would admit it and be together but no one wanted to push.

She looked around the squad room and noticed that his coat was still there which meant that he left the building but he wasn't gone. She went to his car that was parked in the same spot every day. She was able to get into the car before Castle had a chance to lock the door. He sat there leaning towards the driver's door. She couldn't see his face but she knew that he was trying to hide the tears.

"Castle are you okay?" She said trying to get him to open up and when there was no reply she started to open the door.

"Beckett, wait." He said. And when she heard that, she stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Castle why are you crying? It isn't like you can't do any research here still. Ryan and Esposito are still here. You can still follow them. I think they could use your help and all your crazy theories."

"That isn't the reason I keep coming back every day. I have enough research to write forty more Nikki Heat books."

"I don't get it." She said softly. Kate knew that he had feelings for her but she just didn't want to admit to herself she was the reason that he always stuck around late helping her, making coffee, and trying to get her to laugh after a long day of work.

"I keep coming back to see you. I bring you a cup of coffee every morning to see a smile on your face. I stay around because I care about you and I want you to know that you're not alone."

"Cast…" she started before he interrupted her. He had done that a lot lately.

"No, Kate, just listen to me, you are my world. And if all you ever want to be is partners and friends then that is what we will be. And I will be okay with that."

"Castle…" she was interrupted again but this time not by Castle but by Gates.

"Beckett, it is time to go. We need to creat your background."

Beckett started to get out of the car when Castle grabbed her arm and said, "Wait…"

She turned her head to see that Castle's face was inches from hers. "Castle." She had said as she looked from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes.

"Shh. I just want to tell you something before I don't see you for six months."

"Castle."

"Beckett." He said before he leaned in and kissed her. She wanted to break away but the warmth of his lips against hers was amazing. She loved the way it felt. Castle was the first to break it off and when he did he turned away and got out of the car. Before walking away he turned and said, "Kate, just remember not to drink to much coffee." And with that he closed the door and walked away. He went to get his coat hoping that by the time he got back to his car she was gone. He didn't want to face saying goodbye because he couldn't spend everyday at the precinct with her not there.

Inside the car, Kate sat there for a couple minutes processing what had just happened. She did not want to have to leave him now. She wanted to be with him no matter what. She got up and went back inside not knowing that she had just walked by him hiding in the parking structure waiting for her to leave. She couldn't imagine what kind of pain he was in.


	7. Chapter 7

When she got inside the precinct she noticed that Gates, Ryan, Esposito, and a tech were all working hard to come up with an undercover profile for Beckett.

"I want to keep my first name, Katherine. And I want my bird."

The tech helping the precinct said, "Okay, not what kind of op are you guys running. What kind of background does she need?"

"There are three girls running a department store raid and leaving the manager dead." Gates had said now looking at the young detective instead of the tech.

"Okay, so Beckett, I will include in your background that you served five years for mastering burglary. You have parents that stayed in Los Angelos when you moved to New York when you were 22. Their names are Marie and Marty Stewart. Your job will be at a small donut shop across the street from your apartment. And you will have a membership to the gym where you will find the suspects at most of the time. They have a special corner that they like to work out in."

"Thanks, and did I grow up in L.A.?"

"Yes, you went to school at Los Coyotes Elementary, Walker Junior High, and finally Kennedy High School. You went to college at NYU and majored in Business. You ran track and played soccer in high school but you were never the best on the team. You were nmore of a second string player that was good but got overlooked by everyone."

"Okay, I think that I am ready." Beckett nodded her head as she spoke to ensure to everyone that she truly was ready to leave all of this behind.

"Here is the key to your new apartment. Third floor, room 306. Hope you like it. Check in is at 6 every Sunday. Yes in the morning." The tech had said as Kate gave him a look that said, _really, six in the morning. Why?_

"And no contact with the rest of your team, okay?" she nodded her head as she turned to the door with the key to her new apartment in hand.

"Beckett, can we talk?" Ryan asked as Esposito tried to usher them to another room. They went to the break room and closed the door. Ryan took out her burn phone and entered a number. "We put a number in saved as Mom. It is one of us. If you are ever in danger just send us a text and we will be there. We promise. But you have to promise to only use it in emergencies. And Kate? Come back to us please. I don't know what we would do without you. You are our family. Be safe."

She gave them both a hug and realized that she had tears coming down her face. Both Ryan and Esposito had worked with Kate for over 6 years and never have they seen her cry. She didn't let them see her cry. They just stood there in a huddle saying their goodbyes.

#########3

At Beckett's apartment, she gathered some clothes that she would be able to wear as her other identity and her bird. She was upset that she would have to leave behind her shoes. Her mass collection of high heels that she adored. There were over twenty pairs not including the couple she had lent to Lannie. And without looking back she left Kate Beckett in that apartment and began her new life as Katherine Stewart. The only thing that she decided to take with her to remember Kate Beckett by was a couple of Richard Castle's best sellers. The ones that were based on her. Well Kate Beckett, not Kate Stewart. It had his signature and a question that she didn't know the answer to. He had written it in a blue sharpie.

_What is a soul mate?_

She didn't know at the time, but they were going to meet two years later and end up working side by side for over four years. The best four years of her life. She never was truly happy without Castle by her side.

She didn't want to admit to herself about the kiss that took place in the front seat of his car. She knew it had happened but she didn't want to admit that she liked it. She now understood why he kept coming back all those years. He was in love with her, but unfortunately she didn't know that she was in love with him either. At least she wouldn't admit she was. She knew he loved her. She knew that all he wanted was her. And he was right, every day he brought her coffee to see the smile on her face. She loved it when he brought her coffee. All those early mornings that she didn't get much sleep, he was always there with coffee in his hand. She had felt special. He was the type that if he wanted something, he would do his best to get it, and when it came to her, she knew that he would not give up. Even if it took him a lifetime to do it.

As she drove to her new apartment, she passed the little coffee shop that they would occasionally have lunch at. Even though it was far from the precinct and it always made them late back, it was worth it because he was there. Plus the food was great.


	8. Chapter 8

Her first day at the gym, she was able to identify the suspects. She noticed that one of them, the one that she thought was the easiest one to crack was wearing a roller derby shirt. She knew that she wasn't very good but all she had to do was make the team. The tryouts were hard for her but she managed to make the team. The coach had told her that she could go down to the second string team and get more time but she wanted to be on the upper team. Even if time was limited. After the team had all gone to the locker room she unconsciously grabbed her phone and dialed Castle's number to tell him the good news. As it started to ring, she realized that she couldn't talk to him and quickly hung up the phone. Instead she headed to the locker room and claimed her new locker. She put her skates in and some extra clothes before turning to leave. One of the suspects walked up to her.

_Wow only one week and I have already gotten one of them to notice me. This might actually be quicker than I thought it was going to be._

"Hey, um Katherine right?" the girl had asked as she opened a locker that said Samantha.

From watching her skate around the rink she seemed to be smart. The way she moved in and out of the other skaters was amazing. She seemed to be able to work out situations in her head quickly.

"Yah, my name is Katherine but you can call me Kate. Actually I think I prefer Kate."

"Well, Kate, the rest of the team is going out later, want to join?"

"Um, yah sure where is it? Ill take a cab, I don't have a car yet."

"Ohh, well I can give you a ride, where do you live?"

"Umm off of Lincoln and Third Street. In the apartments on the Westside."

"Really? I live with two other roommates in the apartments on the eastside."

As she sat outside in the car while Samantha made a quick stop at her apartment, Kate took the time to look through part of her car. She found a gun in the glove compartment and a list of department stores and their addresses. She had seen a list of department stores they had hit and compared them to the ones on this list. Every single one that was on the hit list was on the one from the cops except one. She thought that must be the one they planned to hit next. She took a picture and quickly put everything back the way she had found it right before Sam had walked out the front door of the apartment building. She saw that Kate was looking at something on her phone when she got in and was curious. Luckily for Kate she was looking at pictures of Peaches, her bird. When Kate noticed that Sam was looking at her she turned her phone to show her the pictures of Peaches she had.

"Awww that bird is so cute, is it yours?"

"Yah my friend got it for me as a birthday present two years ago. His name is peaches."

"The friend or the bird?"

"The bird, my friends name was Kevin, he is like a brother to me, but he went to Oregon State while I went to NYU. It was hard without him for a while but I got used to it. We grew up together in California. He gave me the bird for my birthday two years ago so that I would be able to remember him by. I haven't really seen him recently but the last time I talked to him he told me that he was going to Australia with his wife."

"Ohh, so that is how you ended up in New York. For college."

"Yah, originally that was why I was here, but after college I got into trouble with the law and ended up spending five years in prison. I was arrested for burglary. I hit some small stores until I wanted more. When I tried to hit a bank I got caught and it was really stupid. I would have gotten away with it if my stupid partner hadn't told the cops that I was the one who made her do it. That I was the mastermind behind the whole thing. She got off free while I stayed in prison. And I haven't seen her since."

"Wow how many small stores did you guys hit?"

"Probably about six or seven in a span of three years."

"Wow you must have been pretty good at it. Glad I don't own a small store."

"Yah, otherwise I would be in big trouble wouldn't I?"

"Yes you would. And we are here. Now let's go have some fun. But remember we have practice in the morning."

"Thanks for the ride Sam."

"No problem, anytime."

#########3

The next couple days came and went and they went fairly quickly at that. Practice, work, practice, work, practice, and work. Her weeks went by and she realized that she had made it two months without thinking about Castle. About the man who kissed her in a car and then let her go on this mission without seeing her for six months.

########3

It had been a couple of months now since Kate had left the 12th and Castle. She was just starting to get used to being undercover. She was a part of the suspects now. And only because Sam thought she was nice and harmless. It was the third match against a team she knew wasn't that good. But she knew that with a key player injured in the last match, she would have to step in and take her place.


	9. Chapter 9

The night of the match came to fast for Kate's liking. The match soon began and during one of her laps around the track she noticed someone standing near her bag holding something. She thought for a minute that it was Castle but she knew it was too good to be true. He wouldn't have broken the rules and come to see her. When she came around the track again she found that he was gone but there was a coffee mug next to her bag.

The match had gone really well. They won with ease. Walking back to her bag, Sami came over and asked her to go with her and the girls for drinks after they shower. Of course she agreed. They planned to meet at the bar in an hour. After Sami walked away, Kate finally had a chance to look at her bag. When she noticed a small coffee mug sitting there, she remembered back to the middle of the match when she thought she had seen Castle. Now for sure she knew that she really had seen him. There was writing on the mug but she knew that it was him before she even read the note. She held the mug in her hands while she read what he had engraved on it.

_What is a soul mate? –Rick_

All she could do is smile when she tucked the mug into her bag and walked to the locker room. She showered and changed before heading out to catch a cab to the bar. She had fun all night with some girls from the team, but she mostly sat with the Sami. She couldn't get over the sight of Castle though. He broke the rules just to see her. And she had loved it. But why had he done that, was Ryan or Esposito hurt, or my dad? No, it can't be my dad. They would have pulled me out of the op if he was hurt.

She had missed him so much, but she didn't want to risk his life just for her. That was her job, not his.

For a while she just sat with Sami, until the other two suspects showed up. When they sat down, Kate asked Sami who they were.

"Ohh, this is Julie and over here is Kelsey."

"Sami, who is this?" Julie asked hesitantly.

"I am Kate; I am on the derby team with Sami. She has been really nice to me lately."

"Yah, she moved here from California for college and then decided to stay here. Right."

"Yes, I grew up in a small town an hour away from LA. I moved here to get away from my family and the California life." Kate said as she picked up her glass.

"You don't mind if I look you up do you?"

"Why would you need to do that?" asked Kate a little suspiciously.

"Sorry, it's just ever since I moved to New York, I don't know who I can trust. I don't want to make that same mistake again." Said Julie trying to sound not like a criminal.

"Umm, yah sure I don't have anything to hide. I mean other than me spending the last five years of my life in prison, I am clean. I hope." Replied Kate positively.

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you in jail?" Kelsey asked finally interested in something other than her phone.

"Ohh, no I don't mind at all. I was convicted of armed robbery; I tried to rob a bank. It was stupid; I wasn't ready for that level of theifism. I just wanted a bigger payout." Kate said making half the stuff up.

"What do you mean a bigger payout?" Julie asked as she looked up from her phone.

"Before I hit the bank, well attempted to hit it, I robbed a couple small stores with a computer virus that I had created with my partner. With the code I was able to get into the salaries of the workers and slowly take money from the store by adding a new employee in a position that no one would notice didn't exist. I got maybe ten to twenty extra dollars each month for I think like six or seven different stores. And I am still getting the money today. The cops never found out about the code I had written."

"You can do that?" Kelsey said in disbelief.

"Yah and I only spent the five years in prison because my partner ratted me out. She played innocent and took immunity. She said that I made her do it. I forced her to take part in the robbery."

"But you're so pretty, how could you be so smart? Everyone says you are either pretty or smart. Like me, I am the pretty kind." Kelsey said in awe of Kate. That made Kate assume that she wasn't too bright.

"My dad was a computer genius and taught me everything I know. But when he found out that I used some electronic knowledge to hack certain websites, he disowned me and changed the rest of my family's name. I have no idea who they are anymore."

"I am so sorry. But I know how it feels to be abandoned. That is why I am the way I am." Julie said sympathetically.

"Well sorry to cut this nice chit chat short but some of us have practice tomorrow early and others have work. So I am going home, girls are you coming?" Sami had said as she started to get up. Julie and Kelsey quickly followed her saying goodbye to Kate who soon followed them out after calling for a cab.

##############3

It was Sunday so she called the precinct on her earwig.

"Hello, undercover badge number?" the voice on the wig said.

"963982"

"Ohh, hello Detective Beckett, I will put you through just a moment."

There was a small time from when she started the call until she actually got to talk to the boys and Gates. During this time they played the annoying elevator music that drove her crazy.

"Hello, Gates here."

"I need you to add to my profile. I have a degree in business so I need a job somewhere that I can be useful. I need it to look like I am successful."

"Okay, I have a connection at a law firm, will that be okay?"

"Yah thanks that will work."

"Okay look for a text tomorrow morning."

#########3

It has now been three months since she left the precinct to start the undercover operation. And to be honest she was still constantly thinking about the coffee mug and Castle. She wanted so much to see him or anyone at the precinct. She wondered how they were doing without her. But she knew that if she went by the precinct or tried to contact them, people would start to get suspicious. So she stuck it out. She went to the roller derby practices almost every day and was out at night with the girls. But one day she could not take it anymore. She had to see him


	10. Chapter 10

She didn't care that she would have to break almost every rule there was just to see him. She went home after morning practice and grabbed her bird. She drove back towards the precinct and turned on the street before it. A couple blocks down, there was the coffee shop that she had gone to with Castle a lot. As she parked her car and got out, Peaches flew away from her when he saw Castle walking towards the shop from his car. Her bird had landed on him but at first she did not recognize who it was. He had dyed his hair so that he had blond streaks.

She immediately walked up to him and started to apologize.

"Ohh, my god, I am so sorry, I did not think that Peaches would have done that. Are you okay? Let me buy you a coffee."

"Beckett?"

"No, my name is Kate member?"

""Ohh yeah sorry, Kate!"

"Well I feel bad that my bird did that to you so let me buy you a drink." She said as she dragged him into the coffee shop.

"Well if you insist, then yes but just this once." He said with a smile on his face. They sat and talked for what seemed like forever. And as the time ran on all Kate could think about was kissing him again. And he could tell. But he didn't say anything, but he noticed that for the last ten minutes she had been looking at his eyes then his lips and back and forth. He wanted to kiss her too but he didn't know who was watching. He couldn't risk blowing her cover just so he could kiss her again. He had to make an excuse to leave so that he wouldn't be able to do anything he would later regret.

And now that they had seen each other, there was no way that either could make the next three months without the other. But they knew they had to stay away, for their own safety and the safety of each other.

#########3

Back at the roller rink Kate met up with Sami, and started to warm up. Sami had just invited her to have drinks later at a small, quiet, and relaxing pub. But first they would go to the park and have a small picnic.

When they got to the picnic the first thing that Julie said was, "So Kate, who was the man you were talking to today for over an hour?"

"What?!"

"The man that you were talking to inside that small coffee shop?"

"Ohh, his name is Richard. As I was getting out of the car to go inside, Peaches flew away and landed on his head. I think that he liked the highlights. But I felt bad so I bought him a coffee." Kate said with a smile on her face remembering the conversation that came along with the coffee.

"Aww now isn't that sweet." Said Sami.

Kate had lied to them and she hoped that they had bought it."So was he cute?" Kelsey had been the one to break the silence.

"Actually, yes he was. But he could look a lot better if he would dye his hair all brown. He has those stupid highlights that make him look like a little kid. But then again it is kinda sexy."

"Do you think that it could be something?"

"I don't think that it will but I have his number and he has mine. I kinda hope that it becomes something he seemed really nice." Kate said. She really did hope that someday, her and Rick would be able to tear down the wall she had put up.

"Well, guys I think it is time to head to the bar, we are all out of food. Have you guys ever heard of the Old Haunt?" Julie asked.

Everyone looked at her and shook their head no. But Kate knew that was where Rick liked to go to get some writing done. It was his bar.


	11. Chapter 11

When they arrived Kate cautiously walked into the bar hoping for once that she would not have to see his face. They walked towards a booth in the corner of the bar and ordered some drinks. There were not many people inside as Kate would have hoped. But as soon as the drinks came Julie looked like she wanted to say something.

"What is it Julie? You look like you have seen a ghost." Kelsey asked her friend as she saw the blank look on her face.

"No, I did not see a ghost. But I do see a certain someone's special someone." Julie said as she looked at Kate.

"What? I don't get it." Kate was now completely confused.

"Turn around and go get your man."

Kate turned around and saw Rick sitting there writing one of his famous novels.

"Ohh, my god Kate. Is that the mystery man you were talking about earlier?"

"Yah, that's him."

"Well if you don't go over there in the next five minutes then he is mine."

"Okay, okay I will go over there. But no making fun of me. I am not very good at showing affection."

Kate walked over to where he was sitting and stopped in front of him. He didn't even notice her walk up until she said, "Hey Writer-boy."

"Kate? What are you doing here?" rick finally looked up and motioned for her to sit down.

"Well apparently the girls wanted to go to a quiet bar tonight to relax. So here we are again." Rick had closed his notebook and Kate had his full and undivided attention.

"They saw us. At the café. I think they were following me." Kate blurted out even though she didn't mean to.

"What?! Well then what do we do?"

"Well they think that we just met today and that you are really attractive and that I am attracted to you." She said quickly hoping that he would not say anything about that.

"Well Kate, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you Kate, attracted to me?"

"I will not answer that."

"Well I think that it would be good for your cover if you got into a relationship. It would make you seem normal."

"Are you asking me out?" she said with a smile.

_Please. Please. Let him do it. I want him so bad. Please stay with me on this investigation. Please help me out. I don't want to be alone._

"I don't know Kate can you handle all this?"

"I know I can but the real question is can you handle this?"

"Well let's get out of here then we can talk. We can talk about this whole situation." She started to get up but Castle pulled on her arm causing her to turn around and almost falling into his arms. He caught her and planted a passionate kiss on her lips that made her melt. It felt so good to be kissing him again. God, she missed it so much.

"Okay, now let me introduce you to the suspects."


	12. Chapter 12

"Awww, how sweet." All of the suspects said at once as they walked up hand in hand.

"Ladies, I would like to introduce you to Richard Rogers." All they could do was look at him and smile.

"Kate, please tell me this is not a one night stand. He is to sexy to only be a one nighter. So if you don't want him I will take him off your hands with ease." Kelsey said as Rick started to blush.

"Hah I hope it isn't a one night stand." This had Rick kissing her on the cheek repeatedly.

"So, Richard what do you do for a living?" Julie asked which caught Rick's attention and he stopped kissing Kate.

"Um, well I am a publisher."

"Ohh, a man with money and integrity. I like this." When Sami said that, Kate truly realized what she had with Castle, not Richard Rogers. What she had with Castle was all she could ever dream of.

"Yah, I guess I am pretty lucky."

"Well, then you two cute kids get out of here and go have some fun."

############3

Outside in the car Kate looked at him and slapped him in the shoulder. "Why?!"

"What? You were the one who came into the came into the bar, and you started to talk to me. You did this."

"Well, you were the one who said we should pretend to be a couple. I just don't want you to get hurt. You could get hurt so badly." Kate got out of the car and started to walk towards the front door of her apartment.

"Wait, Kate. I have waited four years for you. I am not waiting anymore. Even if this isn't real I am your partner and partners have each other's back. Right now I want to have yours."

"Castle…"

"No, listen to me and let me finish. I have been waiting four years for you to open your eyes and see that I am right here. We have been through so much. We kiss and we never talk about it. We almost die frozen in each other's arms, and we don't talk about it. And I was okay with it because I knew that when you were ready that you would come to me and talk about it. But you have known for almost a year that I love you. And I have for four years. You are my other half, and sometimes the part of me, I wish I didn't need. But I know that I can't go on with my life if you are not part of it. So if you care at all, about me, or what we could be, then let me help you, let me over the wall of yours and let me help you."

For once in her life, Kate was speechless and had tears coming down her face. She just didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell him she loved him too, but she just couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"Fine, have fun with the suspects. If you can't even say anything then we are done, I'm done. We're over. Goodbye."


	13. Chapter 13

He started to walk away when Kate grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She embraced him in the warmest and most loved hug she could. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Castle."

"Kate, don't apologize. It isn't your fault. I over reacted." He pulled her chin so that they were looking in each other's eyes. He could tell that she was hurting, badly.

"Castle…"

"No, Richard Rogers, remember."

"Rick, I need you. I have for four years. Forgive me, please." And as the words came out of her mouth, he grasped her in his arms and placed a soft kiss on her lips. After a few seconds he was begging for entrance when she happily accepted. They fumbled around for a little while until they needed air. She looked at him and announced to the world, "I love you. I love you Rick. I always have, but you were with Meredith, and then Courtney. And all the others."

"I wanted this forever too. But you seemed happy with Josh, I didn't want to ruin it. I wanted you to be happy."

"Rick, the thing about Josh is that I was never really in love with him. I mean I liked him a lot, but he wasn't right for me. He was too caught up in his job and was never there for me I wanted someone who could be there for me and I could be there for him. It just wasn't right. And I was really stupid to decline your offer of the Hamptons. When you left with your ex, I felt like I was going to die alone. I thought you might not have loved me the way I did. I thought we would never work out, so I went to Josh. To see if I could find something that was never there."

"Shhh, Kate don't say anything, come on grab your bag and lets go inside."

They went inside and watched a couple of movies to get their minds off of what just happened. She started to cry over a sad movie. It had occurred to him that he had never seen her cry and that it made him love her even more. And before the suspects had a chance to look him up, he had Kate call the precinct and make him a profile.

##########3

The next couple days went by pretty quickly for the both of them. Rick went to Kate's roller derbies even though she didn't compete. And even the suspects started to come along and sat with Rick in the bleachers. They had seemed to like him.

After one of the matches, the girls apologized to Rick because they wanted to talk to Kate alone. He said, "Yah sure, I will be at home working. If you guys need me just call." He walked out leaving Kelsey and Julie to wait for Kate and Sami.

When the two walked up to Julie and Kelsey, Julie said, "Lets go out for drinks. We need to talk."

############3

They left the arena and headed for a spot in Central Park that they knew was secluded. "We know about your background, but you don't know about ours. We would like to tell you."

"What do you mean?"

"We know that you robbed several small stores and developed a virus for systems. Well we are also a team of robbers. We have hit eleven stores in ten years of working together. We want to ask you if you want a part of our team. We want to be able to hit bigger payouts. And you can help us."

It took Kate a couple minutes to fully understand what was being asked at the moment. Was she really being offered the part after only three months undercover? She thought it would have taken a lot longer."Yah, I am in."

Okay well our next hit will probably be in like two weeks, can you get the virus done by then?"

"Umm, yah I can try."

Julie was the one who seemed like she was in charge because she was doing all the talking and the other two just seemed to agree with everything that Julie had said. After she had accepted she excused herself so that she could start working on the code. She met up with Castle at his nice apartment and filled him in on everything that had happened. She called in the tip but they couldn't do anything until it got closer and the store was revealed. Kate ended up spending the night in Rick's arms. They were not as buff as Josh's were but she felt safer in his. She didn't know what had gotten into her as she laid there she thought about what Rick had said outside. She had loved every second of it.

_God. Kate. What is wrong with you. You are weak. Why are you so weak? You can't just go around admitting to him that you are in love with him. But then again someone had told me that God originally created people with two heads and two souls. But he had to split them up because he thought one might want more power than the other. He thought they would fight for dominance. And every day people looked for their other half. Well she had found hers. I guess Madison was right. I want to make little Castle babies._

((Flashback))

Kate entered the interrogation room and Madison was sitting there with a mad look on her face.

"Hey, next time I'm hitting on a guy you like, come clean with me before I go out with him so that you don't have to arrest me just to break up the date."

"Madison that's not…"

"No, no, no I get it. You're hot for Castle. You want to make little Castle babies. Why couldn't you just be honest?"

"Madi, Madi" Kate whispered.

"What?" she replied with an irritated tone.

"He can hear us."

"Ohh, really."

"Yes."

"Rick's behind the mirror?"

"Yah."

"Ohh, like on TV?"

((End flashback))


	14. Chapter 14

She woke up in his arms with the warmness of his hug holding tight. She wanted to get up and cook breakfast but she didn't want to wake him up. She managed to get out of his arms without waking him up after five minutes of trying. She looked around his kitchen and found some eggs, bacon, and of course a waffle maker. He had everything. She just started making breakfast when she thought she heard something at the door. When she realized that it was probably his newspaper, she got up and went to the door. She had been right; the New York Times was leaned up against the door. She grabbed it and went back to the kitchen to find Castle eating cherries.

"Really? I was making waffles." Kate said as she took the bowl away from him.

"No, I can't. Especially when I fall asleep with the smell of cherries but wake up to find the smell gone." He looked at her with the little smirk that he always seemed to have.

"Are you talking about me?"

"Maybe I am and maybe I am not."

"Well if you are you should see my cabinets at home, Cherry everything. Do you remember that day?" Kate said as she started to put food on his plate.

((Flashback))

Castle and Beckett were sitting in the conference room looking at some of the letters that applied to the case they were working on.

"Hey, Castle look at this one Sharla sent. '_How could you do this to me? I loved you. But why? Why would you do that to me?'_ "

Castle was now leaning over Kate's shoulder when he breathed in. "You smell like cherries. I like cherries."

Kate tried to hide the smile on her face when she turned to face Castle. Their faces were so close that they could taste each other's breath. Castle was about to say something that he probably would regret when he was saved by Esposito. "So we got the… am I interrupting something?"

They were both looking at him now and at the same time they answered, but with different words.

"Yes." Castle said with a little irritated look on his face.

"No." Kate said as she gave Castle the look of confusion.

"Okay, I'm just gonna go now." Esposito said as he walked out of the room.

((End Flashback))

"Actually I do. But I remember even more when I said that, you tried to hide that smile on your face. I remember you being really happy when I said that. And that our faces were this close. And I bet you wanted me to do this." He said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips, as she melted into his arms.

"We should get back to breakfast before it burns." Kate said trying to distract Castle because she felt a little awkward.

But Castle had other things on his mind. He positioned himself in front of Kate so that they were looking in each other's eyes. "Did you know that there is only two other people who have eyes at beautiful as mine?"

"No, Idk but I can guess if that's what you want. Umm, Angelina Jolie, no. It has to be Alexis, or is it Lannie, it can't be. Gates?"

"Heavens no. It's Alexis, but there is still one more person. Have you ever looked in the mirror and starred at your eyes?"

"No."

"Well you should, because your eyes are a deep brown that drives me crazy. And I love that about you. But you might want to take that waffle out before it turns into a hockey puck."

"Ohh, right. Sorry, something was distracting me." She gave him a look as if it was his fault.


	15. Chapter 15

Later on that day, Kate went off to the derby while Castle stayed at home and wrote. After the practice, she hung out with the suspects for a couple of hours. They had gone to the gym, ate lunch, and even went to see a movie. But even though the suspects were rich, they stopped off at the M&M store before going to the theater. It was cheaper than the candy boxes inside the theater and they tasted so much better. Sami seemed to like the green and blue, Kate liked the brown ones to match her eyes that Rick had commented on earlier, Kelsey had bought every color that she could find and Julie refused to buy any. She claimed they were a heart attack waiting to happen. They finally sat down at the movies and actually had a good time.

#########3

Back at Castle's apartment, he had decided that he would use this time to write. He did have a draft due in a week, and he was only part way through writing. He still needed to stabilize the relationships in the novel.

_And when he found Nikki clinging to another man, he couldn't help himself and he punched the wall. He tried to hide the pain but Nikki had seen him. She made an excuse to come over. When she got to him, she noticed that he had tears in his eyes and was bleeding on his hand._

_"What is wrong? Why do you have tears coming down your face and blood on your hand? And why are you here? I thought you were out of town with your mother." _

_"Because I thought you loved me. Then I see you with him. How could you do that to me? And my mother went without me. I needed to write." He had to lean up against the wall in order to keep his composure. _

_"What are you talking about? I am in love with you and only you. What are you talking about?"_

_"You were clinging on to that man over there with the nice suit and expensive shoes. You were cuddling with him just now and I couldn't take it anymore. I hadn't seen you in a couple weeks. I know that I had been a little busy, but you didn't answer or even call. Have you been cheating on me? Because if that's the case, we are over. I'm done."_

_He started to walk away when Nikki pulled him back and kissed him passionately. At first he was shocked, but when he realized that she wasn't going to let up, he returned the kiss with his own. "I love you so much. I promise never to lie to you again. I won't ever let you go." She said to him as they stood holding each other looking into each other's eyes._

_"Then can you explain to me why you were coddling that man?"_

_"Ohh, yah, well that is Jonothan. And the reason we haven't spoken to each other in a couple weeks was because I am undercover. And that man is the prime suspect in my investigation. Please do not blow my cover just because you are mad at me. I promise you that I am yours. Always. And before you ask, no I am not going to sleep with him. I only want that with you. I love you, Rook. I will always love you. And only you. But I have to go for now. But I will call you soon. I promise."_

He was just about to start a new chapter when he heard a knock on the door.

"Just a moment." He said as he got to his feet after saving the file and closing his computer. When he got to the door he saw that there were two cops there. And he didn't recognize them. He knew almost every cop in this area, so why did he not know these ones. Were they new?

"Richard Rogers?"

"Yes, that's me."

"You are under arrest for hindering a police investigation. You need to come with us right now."

"What? I haven't done anything wrong." He said as the cops put his arms behind his back and attached the handcuffs. When they got down to the lobby, he didn't see a police car outside. He started to freak out. They walked him towards a white van. "Hey, no don't put me in hear. This van is the type of van creepy killers use. Please don't kill me."

The two cops started to laugh and the side door slid open revealing Kate and Kelsey. "What? Kate? Did you do this? Did you know about this?"

"Guys did you see the look on his face, he was so scared. He looked like a little kid. You're so cute Rick." Kate said as she got out of the van and went to unlock his handcuffs. When she got the handcuffs off of him, he turned around and hugged Kate.

"That was probably the scariest thing in my life, but that was also very exciting. Thanks."

"So you are not mad?" Kate asked hopefully.

"Maybe just a little. But it was pretty awesome. Thanks all of you. But why?"

"Because I thought you would be bored sitting in your flat just reading all of the children's books that you have to publish. Sorry?"

"Don't be sorry, I love you so much and that was amazing." Rick grabbed her waist and pulled her in closer. They put on a show for the suspects so they would believe that they weren't cops. But when their lips met they didn't need to put on a show because what was happening was real. They really loved each other and this kiss was way better that either of the other two they had ever shared. But she had to admit that she liked the second kiss they ever shared best. She liked that one because that was the only one they had that neither of them was undercover. It was simple and passionate. It was special to her because they were sitting in the front seat of his car when he showed her how much he really cared for her. They didn't have to sell their cover to the suspects about this. He wanted to be able to tell her in words what she meant to him, but he just couldn't find the words. He was an author of numerous bestselling books, but he couldn't find the words to tell the woman he loved how he felt.

"Wow, get a room lovebirds. Come on enough PDA. We know you really like each other but there are other people around."

They broke apart but they still were connected in each other's arms. They got into the van and held hands while Julie drove off.


	16. Chapter 16

"Where are we going? Kate where are you taking us? Please I don't want any more surprises."

"You will know when we get there, but for now no more questions." He could tell that Julie was getting irritated. She didn't seem to like him.

Ten minutes later they arrived at Central Park and as they got out of the car he went over to Kate and pulled her into another kiss that was just as good as the one earlier. She retaliated by biting on his lower lip and allowing his tounge into her mouth to wrestle with hers.

"Okay, seriously you two. Get a room." Sami said with a little chuckle.

"No, I think it is really cute. I just wish that I had someone that special to me. You two seem really happy." By the time that they had finished talking they had gotten to a spot that Julie had picked out that was secluded and private.

"Okay, enough chit chat. Let's eat."

Kate and Rick sat there looking into each other's eyes while the rest of the group watched in awe of their love. Well everyone but Julie. She never trusted him because she knew his true identity.

###########3

So when Kate went back to the car to get her jacket and the other two girls went to find a bathroom, Julie used the moment to expose what she knew was true. She went over to Rick and sat next to him.

"So Rick, how much do you really love her?" Julie asked which surprised him.

"She is my soul mate."

She moved a little closer to him and put her hand on his upper thigh.

"What are you doing?" he said as he pushed her hand away.

"Nothing, just kiss me please." She leaned towards him and put her lips on his gently.

He pulled away immediately and said, "Look, I don't want to send mixed signals or anything but I am not interested in you like that. My heart and soul belongs to Kate. I am completely in love with her and only her." He started to get up but she pulled him down and he fell onto her lap. He was trying to get up when Kate, Kelsey, and Sami all came back.

"What the hell Rick?"

"Kate it wasn't my fault, she tried to kiss me, pulled me on top of her and wouldn't take no for an answer. I am so sorry."

"I hate you so much. I thought we were going to be good, but no. Just leave please." Kate said as she forced tears to come out of her eyes.

When he left Julie came over and said, "Look I know that you liked him but he is not good for this operation that we run. He can't be trusted."

"I love him. Of course I can trust him."

"No, you can't. He is working with the cops. His name isn't Richard Rogers. His real name is Richard Castle. I needed something that would cause you to break up and make him not suspicious. It is for your own good. He was going to rat us out and send us all to prison."

"No he wasn't. I don't trust many people, but I trusted him. I still trust him, I trust him with my life. His name is Richard Rogers, the publicist. He is not a cop."

"Well you got one part right. He is not a cop. He works with the cops at one branch and helps out on cases. He follows a female cop around as a muse. From inside sources i have heard that he is in love with her too, so this between you and him was not real. Just an undercover assignment that he wanted for research."

Kate had now truly started to cry because what had just happened meant that she would have to finish the operation without Castle. They knew his true identity. And it was only a matter of time before they knew hers too. To keep her cover, she got up from where she had fallen when she first saw them together and left.

"Where are you going? We need to talk about this. Don't leave."

"No. I am done. I'm sorry; I can't do this with people I can't trust. I am done."


	17. Chapter 17

She needed to find Castle. She hoped that he was at the apartment that tech had set up for him. She needed to apologize. She was relieved when she arrived at his apartment and opened the door to find him sitting in the bathtub. He had all his clothes on but was sitting in an ice cold bath. He looked so cold. She ran to his side and held his face. When he saw her he looked up and with a mean tone of voice said, "Beckett, what do you want?"

"You, all I want is you. I'm sorry. I am so sorry." She started to kiss his cold lips, but he pulled back and held her in front of him.

"No, Kate I can't, you told me to leave. You said that you hated me. You wanted nothing to do with me. How could you do that when the day before you seemed so happy with me while we made breakfast?"

"No, that's not what I wanted. I wanted to slap that bitch when I saw her on top of you. But I am still undercover and if I would have they would have known that I am your muse, that I am really Katherine Houghton Beckett of the 12th Precinct. They would have known that I am a cop. And that could get us both killed. I just wanted to protect you. But now I don't want to continue the assignment. If I had the choice now I would quit. I would run with you, I would do whatever it took to be with you. Because I really care about you. And if that makes me crazy, then I guess I am crazy." She started to cry as his hands held her cheeks so perfectly. "If I was able to get out of this, would you be with me?"

"Answer the first question that reminded you of me, and you will have your answer."

"What is a soul mare?"

"Yes."

"You, Castle you are a soul mate. You are my soul mate." She leaned in to kiss him satisfied with her answer, but he denied her and was not satisfied with her answer.

"No, Kate. What does it mean to you?"

"It's like a best friend but more. It is the one person in the world who knows you better that anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself. But because they inspire you. A soul mate is someone you carry with you forever, it is the one person who knew you and accepted…" she was cut off before she could finish. Castle had leaned over and silenced her with a kiss that said, "I love you." The kiss meant that he would always be hers no matter what.

"No, Castle let me finish, this is important."

"Okay."

"It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you will always love that person. Nothing can ever change that."

"I thought that I was the famous writer."

"What? I don't understand."

"Kate," he said as he pulled her closer to his body and their faces were only inches apart. "That was the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard."

He pulled out his phone and had her record it. "Now, every time you call that is what I will hear. And Kate, I love you so much."


	18. Chapter 18

He pulled out his phone and had her record it. "Now, every time you call that is what I will hear. And Kate, I love you so much."

"I am so sorry. If you are not ready to hear that then I won't say it. But just know that I do."

She got up and said, "I have a phone call to make. I will be back."

#######3

Outside her apartment, Kate unlocks her phone and dials the number of the precinct tech operator that is handling the undercover assignment.

"Hello, yes I am Detective Katherine Beckett, I want to let you guys know that I need out of the operation. I can no longer do this mission without suspicion. I cannot continue."

"Okay, Detective. Return to your residence set up for your cover tonight and tomorrow we will send a moving crew to your address to make it look like you is moving."

"Okay, do I come into the precinct tomorrow?"

"No, go somewhere where you cannot be found. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

She hung up the phone and called Gates. She needed to tell her that she needed a week off.

"Detective Beckett? What can I do for you?"

"I need to take some personal time off. A week is enough. My operation was half blown so I need to get out of town. If you guys need me I will be at my father's cabin."

"Okay, Beckett is everything okay?"

"Yah, they just made Castle. They found out that he was really Richard Castle and not Richard Rogers the publicist. They thought you sent him undercover to break us. They thought that he used me to get to them because I was new. I told them that wasn't true and that if I couldn't trust them with my 'boyfriend' then I couldn't trust them with their own operation. We are going to get out of the city for a while until this all blows over and then we will be back at work like normal."  
"Okay, see you in a week Detective. And Kate, take care of that man."

"Okay, good bye."

After hanging up with them, she called Lannie. This phone call would change her life.


	19. Chapter 19

He pulled out his phone and had her record it. "Now, every time you call that is what I will hear. And Kate, I love you so much."

"I am so sorry. If you are not ready to hear that then I won't say it. But just know that I do."

She got up and said, "I have a phone call to make. I will be back."

#######3

Outside her apartment, Kate unlocks her phone and dials the number of the precinct tech operator that is handling the undercover assignment.

"Hello, yes I am Detective Katherine Beckett, I want to let you guys know that I need out of the operation. I can no longer do this mission without suspicion. I cannot continue."

"Okay, Detective. Return to your residence set up for your cover tonight and tomorrow we will send a moving crew to your address to make it look like you is moving."

"Okay, do I come into the precinct tomorrow?"

"No, go somewhere where you cannot be found. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

She hung up the phone and called Gates. She needed to tell her that she needed a week off.

"Detective Beckett? What can I do for you?"

"I need to take some personal time off. A week is enough. My operation was half blown so I need to get out of town. If you guys need me I will be at my father's cabin."

"Okay, Beckett is everything okay?"

"Yah, they just made Castle. They found out that he was really Richard Castle and not Richard Rogers the publicist. They thought you sent him undercover to break us. They thought that he used me to get to them because I was new. I told them that wasn't true and that if I couldn't trust them with my 'boyfriend' then I couldn't trust them with their own operation. We are going to get out of the city for a while until this all blows over and then we will be back at work like normal."  
"Okay, see you in a week Detective. And Kate, take care of that man."

"Okay, good bye."

After hanging up with them, she called Lannie. This phone call would change her life.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hello?"

"Lannie? He said 'I love you.' And meant it."

"Well, it is about time. I mean seriously, he wrote a sex scene about you in a novel that had me reaching for ice water. How long do you really think he could hold back? And even though you have built up this wall and don't want to let anyone in, everyone can see that you are just as crazy about him as he is about you."

Kate had a blank face and even though they were miles away from each other Lannie knew her best friend to well. "Hey, don't give me that face. What was that supposed to be some big secret?"

"Yes…" she started but her mind started over thinking just as they usually did.

_Do I have feelings for the Richard Castle? I mean every time he kisses me every part of my body melts into his. Every time we touch, I get this feeling. And every time we kiss I swear I could fly. Is that love?_

"No. But every time we touch, I feel the static. And every time we kiss, I reach for the skies. Do you think he knows?"

"Kate, if he didn't know would he still be here or would he have left. That man does not just come back for the research, heck he probably has enough research to write a hundred more books. And I bet he has already told you that. That you're the reason that he keeps coming back."

"Almost. He told me that he keeps coming back because he likes playing cop. Lannie, what do I do?"

"You need to tell him how you feel."

"I think I did but I immediately left to get out of the undercover op."

"What do you mean you did?"

"I instigated some kissing and he asked what a soul mate was. I said he was, but he wanted more. So I gave him a really long answer that he seemed to like."

"Spill the beans."

"I told him that a soul mate was like a best friend but more. A person who knows you better than anyone else. Someone who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did or when no one else would. And no matter what, you will always love them. Nothing can ever change that."

Beckett, get off the phone, go back in the apartment and tell him the truth, tell him that you love him."

"Thanks Lannie. And I love you too."

"I know you do, but I love you too Kate. You're like family. Oh but make sure you tell him that if he ever hurts you, that I know how to dispose of a body without trace. Bye Kate."

"Bye Lannie."

She hung up the phone and started to make her way back to the apartment when she saw Castle standing there with a childish grin on his face.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough" he said as he pulled her into a long hug that she never wanted to end.

"Where does that leave us then?" Kate asked him. They were looking in each other's eyes and were about to make every dream either one of them ever had come true when they heard tires screeching. Kate turned around to see the suspects come out of the car holding guns. Kate pushed Castle to the ground while taking a bullet in the heart. She fell to the ground and the suspects fled the scene. Castle was on top of her putting pressure on the wound.

"Kate, don't leave me. Don't leave me Kate. I love you Kate. I love you."

All Beckett could see was his face and then darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

She woke up to the sound of beeping in a small hospital room with no one else. No Castle, no Lannie, no one. He pushed the call button and a nurse was in with him shortly.

The first thing out of Kate's mouth when the nurse entered was, "Richard Castle?"

"The writer? If so, no there is no Richard Castle here."

"What about Richard Rogers?"

"Yes, we have a patient here by that name. Are you immediate family?"

"What happened?"  
"You were shot, the police should be here soon to take your statement."

"What about Richard?"

"He was stabbed and lost his kidney. Right now he is in a coma due to a blow to his head. From the mark left on the back of his head it was the but of a gun."

"Do you know if it was the one that shot me?"

"Did you come in with Mr. Rogers?"  
"Yes, he was with me when I blacked out. Will he be okay?"

"Yes, eventually he will."

"Can I see him?"

"After the police talk to you."

######3

Gates, Lannie, Ryan, Esposito, and her dad had come to visit her. Lannie stayed longer than anyone else. There were tears shed and smiles spread, but everyone was still worrying about Castle. They didn't know what happened because he had signed in as Richard Rogers, not Richard Castle. And Kate didn't want to tell them. Alexis and Martha even made their appearance shortly after Kate finally convinced Lannie to go home.

"Kate? Have you heard from my father?" Kate could tell that her voice was scared but calm at the same time.

"No, sweetie. I have not. I am sorry, this is all my fault. I don't know where he is. I should have never let him in this investigation."

"No, it is not your fault. The three months that you were gone, he went crazy. He thought that he would die if anything were to happen to him. He would either cry himself to sleep or fall asleep with either a book about you or the remote to the monitor of your mothers case in his grasp. So it is not your fault. If anything you saved him. He was so depressed. That day that you met him in the coffee shop, it made him strong enough to keep moving forward. It gave him the courage to wait for loves you and even if you can't see it right now, you are meant to be together. And we all love you just as much. You are a part of my family. Our family. And no matter what we will always love you. So stop blaming yourself." Martha had started to realize that she may have been a little to harsh with her tone towards Kate. "I am sorry Kate, I didn't mean to sound so harsh."  
"No, you just made me realize what I have. I have a family that cares about me. For the longest time I was alone, but now I know that I do have a family. You, Alexis, Gates, the boys, and Castle. But you are right, I am in love with someone. And four years ago I would have laughed at the idea that I could have fallen in love with someone like that, that I would be sitting in a hospital room telling his mother I am in love with him. But today, that idea doesn't sound so crazy. And that wall I have built up around myself trying to keep him out has been brought down. Brought down by the man I love. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Every person in the room was quiet. Even the eighteen year old girl who always seemed to know exactly what to say or do. But right now everyone was speechless.

"Kate, I want you to know that I want you to be a part of our family. I am just like you. I grew up with out a mother and when you came along, even though you weren't with my dad, it felt like you were my mother. I trust you the way I would have trusted my own mother if she had stayed around. And I love you even more than I ever loved her. You have been there for me and my family for the past four years when we went through hell. I needed a mother figure and as much as grams has tried, she will always be my grandmother. And you helped fill that gap in my life." Alexis had run into Kate's arms and was crying on her shoulder. But the doctor walked in interrupting a family moment.

"Umm, sorry but are you Detective Beckett?"

"Yes." Alexis helped her up so that she could sit and listen to what the doctor had to say.

"I have a request from a man in room 513. He said that he knows what you have been through because he went through the same thing. He wants to see if he can help you."

"What is his name?"

"Mr. Rogers. Please come with me if you would."

_Mr. Rogers? Could it be? No he is in a coma. Then who could it be? His father? No he doesn't know who his father is. What do I do? Was he using his undercover name still? Could he be out of a coma? But if he was, wouldn't Martha and Alexis know too? But what room was Castle in anyways? 513?_


	22. Chapter 22

They arrived at the room in less than five minutes. Kate had asked Martha and Alexis to come with her so that she was not alone. Alexis went in first followed by Martha pushing Kate's wheelchair. When Alexis walked through the door Kate heard a gasp escape the young girl's mouth. It was Castle. He was awake and gladly saying hello to his mother and daughter. He had not noticed the beautiful woman in the wheel chair sitting in the corner. So when Martha realized that he had requested her and not them she tapped him on the shoulder and pointed in the Detective's direction. He turned and looked to find that the love of his life was sitting there staring at him with a shy smile on her face. She had survived. And that was all that mattered to him. All he could do was look at her and smile until Alexis got up and pushed Kate closer to her father. He scooted over in the bed so that she could sit next to him. They just looked at each other blankly until Martha was fed up.

"Ohh, just kiss her already Richard. She deserves it after what you put her through." He gave her a look that only a teenager would give their parent. Alexis grabbed her grandmother's arm and dragged her out of the room.

He looked at Kate and was going to apologize but before he could speak she said, "Ohh, shut up and just kiss me you jerk." She moved closer to him and stopped right before his lips. "You know, I have been thinking about all the kisses we have shared so far. I was trying to decide which one was my favorite."

"And which was that?"

"I think that we have a lifetime ahead of us but if I had to choose which one I would have to say that the undercover one we had when I was still with Josh probably means the most to me."

"And why is that?"

"Because that is the moment when you first told me how you feel and I realized that I felt the same way. I realized that even though I was afraid, I wanted to be with you forever."

"Then why did you wait two years to finally admit to me the truth?"

"Because I was afraid. I was afraid that it wouldn't work out, that I would become a public slut. That everyone would think that I slept with you just for your money. Plus I am a little afraid of Gates."

"First off, you are not a slut, nor will you ever be, and second if you were a gold digger, then you would have made your move four years ago and we would not be having this conversation, and third we can handle Gates. All we have to do is keep it professional in the work place and she will never know."

"I love you."

"Ohh, so then I have your heart now? It is all mine?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." And at that their lips met softly and very passionately. Usually he asked for entrance to her mouth but in order to show him that what she felt was real she beat him to it. Surprised when she beat him to it he quickly let her in and pulled her closer to him. They were still kissing when a nurse came in.

"Ohh, I'm sorry, but I think one of you pushed the button. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Umm. No I don't think so." Castle replied. The nurse started to walk out when Kate called her back.

"Do you know when we could be released from here?"

"You, as soon as the stitches come out, and Mr. Rogers, at the earliest tomorrow."

"Thank you."  
##########3

"So, Kate?"

"Yes?"  
"This is real right, not something where I almost died, and I just quit the undercover op is it?"

"No not for me, what about you Mr. I just survived a stabbing and concussion?"  
"No, not for me either. But you were right about something."

"What?"

"I had no idea. I had no idea what was coming. Our dance, our journey was amazing. And when we first kissed I thought that all my dreams had come true. Because you had retaliated and kissed me back. I mean it was undercover, but I still felt amazing. But reality hit me and I realized that you were happy with Josh and I couldn't interfere with that. I kept thinking that you were hiding in dead end relationships with men you didn't love because you were afraid of what might become of us. That is why I kept coming back. And when I first met you I thought that you were a mystery I was never going to solve. And I thought that when we fought last year that it was done. Our dance was finally over and nothing would ever become of us. We would never be anything more, that I would never get the chance to tell you how I really felt. And at the time, I was okay with it. Because I thought that if you were ready, you would come and talk to me." He looked away a little embarrassed at the fact that he just spilled his entire heart out to the woman he loved. The strong, independent woman he loved. He just waited for her to say something and when she didn't he thought that she put the wall back up and they would be back to where they were before. He thought she was going to leave him again. But when he looked up at her face he saw tears coming down her face. Tears coming down the Katherine Houghton Beckett's face. He saw that she wasn't running from him this time. That she was done running form everything she truly wanted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. It wasn't what you wanted to hear was it?"

"No, actually it was exactly what I wanted to hear because I felt the same way. And being away from you for months made me realize what I had. I found the feelings that I buried years ago. But I am really glad we had this talk."

She had finished and he took her in his arms and kissed her. To him it was his dream coming true, but to her it was seven seconds that she hoped changed her life. When they broke apart she admitted out loud, "We should have done this four years ago."

They were about to kiss again when Ryan and Esposito walked in.

"What four years ago?"


	23. Chapter 23

They thought about keeping it to themselves for just a little longer, but the people who they were keeping it from were cops and they were bound to find out sooner or later.

"You do know that if you don't tell me now I will just look at the camera footage." Esposito said with a smile on his face, maybe a little too cocky because Beckett saw right through his little white lie.

"Fine, you wanna know what we were talking about when I said we should have done that four years ago? We were talking about my mother's case. I finally decided that he should know why I am so dedicated to my work. So I told him everything, everything that she was, everything happened during the murder investigation, and what happened to me and my father when they gave up looking for her killer. I just felt so relieved of any pressure on my shoulders that I said we should have done that four years ago." Beckett said and hoped that the boys didn't know that Castle had already known every detail of the murder.

Ryan and Esposito looked at each other and smiled. "Really guys. We are detectives; we are trained to see things most people don't look for. How long do you guys think that you could hide your love for each other? I mean you finish each other's sentences and can practically communicate telepathically to each other."

This time it was Castle and Beckett's turn to look at each other and nod, but they were thinking two different things. Beckett was ready to admit her feelings for him to her best friends, but Castle thought she wanted the opposite. He spoke up before she had the chance.

"Actually, we are not dating, and we have not been dating. She never asked me out and I never asked her out. We have not been out on any dates so to answer your question. How long do we think we could hide a relationship from you? Never, because we are not in one."

Esposito seemed to believe it so he turned to leave. But Ryan did not seem to believe their story so he insisted on asking more questions.

"Then why are you guys sitting so close?"

"Really Ryan, he is my partner, he was stabbed trying to protect me, I am going to make sure he is okay. And besides those chairs are really uncomfortable. Wouldn't you do the same for your partner?"

"Okay, then why did you break up with Demming or Josh. You broke up with Demming right after you met Castle and then you broke up with Josh right after you got shot and left everyone alone for three months? Why?"

"I really liked them. I really did, but that wasn't enough. I needed someone who could be there for me when I needed him to, and someone I could be there for when he needed me. Demming was always away on business, and Josh was always working the late shift at the hospital. I was fine with it at first, but then I felt like I wasn't even dating someone. I never saw them and I still felt alone. So that is why I broke up with them. And Sorenson, I really liked him too, but that just wasn't enough. Plus the fact that I had this child following me around didn't sit too well with Demming or Josh, they started to get jealous when they found out that we do finish each other's sentences and how we seem to know what the other is thinking."

"Then what about you Castle, why don't you have any slutty bimbos hanging on your arm anymore?" Ryan knew he wasn't going to get anything out of Beckett so he moved on to the only person in the room who wasn't a cop.

"Because my heart belongs to someone else. I gave up on the one night stands because they don't do anything for me anymore."

"Ohh, just tell the woman you love her already." And everyone turned to look at the doorway to find Captian Gates standing there looking on at the team.

"Umm, actually she is not the one I am in love with but okay. I love you?"

"Okay. Nice to know. So what now?"

"Really, do you think I am an idiot Mr. Castle? You do not love anyone else besides Detective Beckett."

"Okay. Okay. It's true, Beckett is the one..." he was cut short by the words of Kate.

"He already told me that he was in love with me." He looked at her funny and confused until he realized that she had lied to him.

"I thought you didn't remember anything about the shooting."

"I lied; I remember every detail of that day. I lied to you because I was afraid. And I was with Josh so I didn't know what to do. I ran because that is what I do, I run from things that I know I want and the truth about people. That is who I am."

"You don't have to be afraid anymore. But you should know that I still do and I always will. I love you Katherine Houghton Beckett." He thought about adding more but never got the chance. She pulled him in and placed a kiss on his lips. Just a small kiss and just a short one, but it was magical. And it seemed to the other people in the room that, the kiss they just had was not their first. The first to speak was Ryan, "So how many other times have you kissed that we don't know about?"

"What do you mean?"

"That kiss was way too relaxed. Your first kiss that you have with someone you love does not look that relaxed."

Castle knew that Beckett didn't like to talk about her personal life so he lied to the detectives. "Twice." And Kate looked at him and used her eyes to thank him for lying.

"If you don't mind me asking. When?" this time Kate decided to talk.

"Two years ago was our first kiss. It happened when we were trying to save your asses. We needed a way into the warehouse and I was open for dumb ideas. We pretended to be a drunk couple but the guard did not seem to buy it. I reached for my gun when he grabbed my hand and kissed me. It was quick and short when we separated but the guard seemed to be buying it so we kissed again. This time longer. When the guard turned around I smacked him on the head with my gun."

"And the second?"

"I will take this one if you don't mind. The second one was right before she left for the undercover operation. When I ran out of the room and she followed. She found me in my car and was able to get in before I could lock the door. We were talking and she was apologizing. She was about to get out of the car when I reached for her arm and pulled her back. She turned around and I kissed her. But I left as soon as it was over. I walked into the bull pen and grabbed my coat. It broke my heart to leave her like that but I just wanted to say goodbye. I thought that she might not have liked it the way I did…" he was stopped mid sentence by her lips on his again. When he realized that it was her again, he let himself melt into her arms. He loved it so much.

"That kiss meant so much to me."

They were both tearing up so the rest of their team made an excuse to leave. When they noticed that their team had left, they decided they needed time away. They would go to her father's cabin in the woods with him and Martha and Alexis.


	24. Chapter 24

They needed one last vacation before returning to work and sending Alexis off to college. But before they could head out they needed Alexis to graduate.

The words that flowed out of her mouth made Rick wonder if she was really his.

"There is a universal truth that we all have to face, whether we want to or not, everything eventually ends. As much as I have looked forward to this day, I've always disliked endings. Last day of summer, the final chapter of a great book, parting ways with a close friend. But endings are inevitable, leaves fall, you close the book. You say goodbye. Today is one of those days for us. Today we say goodbye to everything that was familiar, everything that was comfortable, we're moving on. But just because we are leaving, and that hurts, there's some people who are so much a part of us, they'll be with us no matter what. They are our solid ground. Our North Star. And the small clear voices in our hearts that will be with us always." She looked at her dad and Kate who were applauding with the rest of the audience. But she knew that her dad had something special planned for Kate that night. She waited until the crowd died down and made her announcement.

"And one more thing. Most people know me as Alexis Rogers, a name that I am proud of so much, but a couple know me as little Castle. There are some people who know me as little Castle here tonight that would like to say a few words. Dad? Kate?"

There were some gasps in the audience as Richard Castle made his way up to the podium with a NYPD Detective right behind him.

"Castle what are you doing?" Kate whispered as they made their way up.

"You'll see."

They gave Alexis a hug and stood behind the microphone.

"Hello, most of you know me as Richard Castle. The mystery writer, but others know me as Richard Alexander Rogers, just a normal old dad. Well I am both. I changed my name when I first started to write the Derek Storm series. But anyways I want to introduce to you the reason Nikki Heat exists. This is Detective Katherine Beckett of the NYPD."

There was clapping which made Kate smile. She had never had anyone besides her father or the people in the precinct clap for her. And she had to earn those. These people were just clapping because of the famous person speaking.

"I want to donate money to the school that has helped shape my daughter into the woman she is today. And I would like Detective Beckett to help me present this gigantic check to the principal. I am making this donation in the name of the Twelfth Precinct."

Alexis came back on stage holding a big check. They presented the check to the principal and left. They headed to the loft to grab their suitcases, changed out of their nice clothes, and had a little snack before heading out to the cabin.

###########3

When they got there it was nearly midnight. Kate and Rick retired for the night while the rest of the people stayed up talking about the ceremony, Alexis's speech and how life was treating them. The next couple days seemed to go by really fast from roasting marshmallows over the fire to Rick and Kate sneaking off to spend time together. They started to pack up all their clothes before they knew it and were going to head back to the city in the morning. But Rick had a sudden change of heart.

"Kate?"

"Yah?"

"Let's go to the Hamptons for a week. Just to cool off from this week."

"Yah that would be nice."

All they needed to do was tell their parents their plan for the next week and they would head out. And Rick had everything planned out perfectly, well everything but her answer. But he knew what he wanted it to be.


	25. Chapter 25

They got to the Hamptons a little earlier then they had thought they would. He started the grand tour, but was very particular about her not going into the room that was next to the kitchen. He said that it was a mess from the last time Martha was here and she was the one who needed to clean it. And he kept a lock on the door even though he knew that Beckett could pick any lock because he trusted her. After the tour they headed out to lunch, and as soon as they left, Martha and her team came in and started their work. While Martha had started on the decorating in the secret room, Castle had reservations at one of the Hamptons most expensive restaurant. They had an amazing time at lunch. When they paid the bill Kate said, "Rick, let's go make use of the fire place and the master bed."

"Okay, let me just make sure that Martha and Alexis made it out okay."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they made it home okay. Sorry."

He got up from their table and went outside. He dialed his mother's number and waited for it to ring.

"What Richard? We are a little busy."

"Well mother, she wants to go back to the house. I just made an excuse to come out and call you. I can't hold off Beckett forever."

"Okay, give us ten."

"Okay and make sure that you are out of their quickly and quietly. I will call with her answer."

He hung up the phone and turned around to head back into the restaurant. He saw Kate standing there with a blank look on her face.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough"

"Enough for what?" he expected her to run, just like she always did when something became too hard for her. So when she grabbed his cheeks and kissed him it came as a surprise to him.

"So is that a yes?"

"Actually, I love the thought but I am not ready. It is too soon. I am sorry. I love you though. I'm sorry, so sorry." She looked at him and he saw that tears were starting to come down her face.

#######3

They arrived at the house to see that there was a van still parked in the driveway signaling Castle that his mother and the crew were still there.

"Mother? We are here." They entered the room that was still being set up and Kate loved every inch of it. There were pictures of them covering almost every wall, balloons everywhere, and her favorite flowers on any flat surface they could find.

"Richard, I said give us ten minutes. You gave us like five if that."

"That is because she already knows. She overheard us talking on the phone at the restaurant."

"Ohh, so did you ask her?"

"Yes, I did. But I think that it is too soon. She made me realize that even though I may be ready others might not. So instead I will like to ask her a different question."

He looked at Kate and she had a confused look on her face that only could be solved by the questions being answered. And she had so many.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, since you are not ready to be my wife, will you accept this ring for future reference. Because one day I do want to be able to call you my wife."

She was so shocked that all she could do was look at him and let the tears come down her face.

"Rick…"

"No, Kate, you do not have to answer that. I am sorry. How could I have been so stupid?"

"No, Rick. Help me put it with my mother's. Please. I want this."

He looked up at her and took the necklace she was wearing off of her long beautiful neck and helped her attatch her new ring onto the necklace. He put it back on her and Martha ran out of the room crying. Kate was going to make sure she was okay when Rick said, "No, Kate she is crying happy tears. She is very happy for us."

"Okay."

"Now I think you have some calls to make if I am not mistaken?"

"Yah, but I want you there with me."

#########3

They wandered down the beach and waited for someone to answer their calls. The first person they decided to call was her father.

"Hello? Katie Bear? What did you say?"

"What? You knew?"  
"Yah, he asked my permission to ask you. Isn't that what all gentlemen do now a days?"

"I… I… I said no."

"What?"

"I told him that I wasn't ready, that I needed time. It was too soon."

"How did he take it?"

"He asked me to keep the ring and to let him know when I was ready."

"So, where is this ring?"

"The same place that mom's is. In my heart and it will be there always."

"I love you Katie Bear. You two are perfect and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too dad. Always."

"Okay, go to him, now. He deserves it."

"Okay dad. I will call you later."

They hung up the phone and Rick picked her up and embraced her in the sweetest yet rough hug they ever had.

"I love you." The words came out of Kate's mouth without her even realizing it. The look on both their faces was shock with a hint of excitement.

"What does that mean?"

"I think that means that I am ready. I am sorry; I should not have been so stupid. I should have realized this earlier."

"It is okay, Kate. Because I love you just as much."

"But can I wear the ring with my mother's until the wedding? I kinda like it there."

"Yes, of course. I love you."

"I love you too, can you talk to the boys for me please. I don't want any I told you so's."


	26. Chapter 26

"Of course I can. What do you want me to tell them?"

"Tell her what happened but if for some reason Lannie is there for a case don't tell them and tell her not to tell them."

"Okay I will put it on speaker."

"Ohh and I am not here with you. I kinda told everyone that I was still at the cabin and you went to the Hamptons with your family. Don't be mad."

"I am not mad so what do you want me to tell them on why we aren't together?"

"Lie, I don't know can you come up with something." She looked into his eyes and he saw that she was really scared. He thought that she was going to run again. That she was going to leave before he got a chance to actually call her his.

Rick dialed Ryan's number and waited for him to answer.

#######3

In the morgue Ryan and Esposito walked towards Lannie and tried to get her to admit who Beckett was with now that Castle went to the Hamptons.

"Beckett's boyfriend, don't you have something better to do?"

"Actually no."

"We figured Beckett must have started up with a guy during her suspension"

"Pretty emotional time for her. Bet she needed a shoulder to lean on." Esposito jumped in and they followed Lannie in circles as she actually did her job.

"An ex."

"Would explain why she's too embarrassed to tell us who it is. Makes her look weak."

"We are thinking the most likely scenario is that it was the last guy she was with."

"Dr. Joshua Davidson."

"MMMmmm."

"It is him isn't it?"

After listening to their rant around the morgue, Lannie finally decided to speak up. "Okay, I get that you don't have a life Javi, but your married Kevin so what's your excuse?"

"I… I…"

"Whoever Beckett's boyfriend is, is none of your business."

"Come on Lannie, you must know who it is. She went back to Josh didn't she?"

"Is this how you interrogate people, because you ain't doing nothing but pissing me off? Now I don't know who it is and I respect Beckett's privacy, but I do know it's not Josh because he has been in the Amazon setting up free clinics for the past year."

"Are you sure about that." Lannie gave Esposito a look of 'are you freaking kidding me'.

"I think she is sure."

"Yah." Esposito and Ryan whispered to each other while Lannie gave them a mean look.

Ryan's phone started to ring while Lannie was still looking at them with the mean gaze.

"Hey Castle; I will put you on speaker phone so you can weigh in on this."

"Weigh in on what?"

"We are in the morgue with Lannie trying to figure out who Beckett's boyfriend is."

When Ryan said that Kate looked at Castle and was ready to run again but without realizing what he did, Castle helped her sit down in a lawn chair so that she wouldn't be able to run.

"I have nothing to do with this nonsense." Lannie said before she walked away from the boys.

"Yah until your bagging their mangled bodies when Beckett finds out." That made Kate smile a little bit knowing that he could use words she didn't even know what meant to watch her back.

"Pshh, like we are afraid of Beckett."

"Besides how is she going to find out?" Ryan said just as Beckett went to reach for the phone. But Castle got to it first and whisked it away.

"Anyways… hey what was that for?" Castle said half into the phone half not because Beckett had come up behind him and grabbed the phone. She put it back on speaker.

"So I hear that you are not afraid of me or what I will do if I find out that you are bagging their mangled bodies."

"Beckett? What? You heard that? Wait. What are you doing with Castle? I thought you were at your dad's cabin." They both looked at each other and had the look of fear come across their face.

"I told you, you should have left it alone." Lannie said as she walked back towards the body on the table after hearing Kate's voice.

"So why did you call us?"

Castle grabbed the phone back from Beckett and started to speak.

"Because I know who Beckett is dating. And you guys were right about one thing. She started the night after she almost died. I was at Alexis's graduation."

"What? Who is it? Tell us." They said almost a little too eagerly.

"Really guys? I am still right here."

"Ohh, yeah sorry boss. But who?"

"Me." Castle said quickly hoping that the boys did not hear it what he said.

The boys were speechless. Castle and Beckett dating and they didn't even know about it. It had been weeks since her suspension and they had hid it from them. How?

"What?"

"When did Kate call?" Lannie asked.

"She didn't." Esposito answered.

"Wait. Katherine Houghton Beckett, you are not at your father's cabin are you."

"No, I am not. I am in the Hamptons with Rick. And the rumors are true. We have been dating ever since I saw him during the undercover operation."

"How could you guys lie to us about that? I mean we are friends."

"Gates." Both Castle and Beckett said at the same time in the same tone of voice.

"Ohh, I get it."

"Is that why you called? You were tired of hiding it?"

"No, well yes. But that's not the entire reason we called."

"He asked me to marry him." Kate blurted out before she realized that she even said it.

"What?!" Lannie, Ryan and Javier all said at the same time.

"Yah, me and Castle are getting married."

"Wow, congrats man"

"Well we are just finishing up our vacation so we should be back in the city tomorrow or the next day, we can celebrate this weekend. My place?"

"Yah totally, congrats guys we will see you then."

They all hung up the phone and the boys with Lannie were still shocked that their best friends lied to them. Beckett and Castle were now hugging happily as they made their way back to the house.


	27. Chapter 27

They entered the house when they heard Martha scream and the shattering of glass. Kate and Rick were running as fast as they could to get to Martha. Kate put her hand on her hip ready to pull her gun if nessecery until she realized that she didn't have it. That her gun was still in the city with Gates. When they entered the room they found Martha on the ground huddled into a ball.

"Mother? Are you okay?"

"Kate, only Kate."

Castle understood what his mother was asking so he got up and walked away.

"They don't want you. They only want him. They are going to kill him. They want you to suffer a life without him. And you will have to watch him die."

"What? How do you know? Was someone here?"

"He was here; he pointed a gun at me. He told me to tell only you. He can't know."

"Who?"

"Jerry Tyson."  
"What else did he say?"

"That the game was just beginning and it was already in his favor. That you need to let him win."

"Come on Martha we need to get back to the city and get this problem solved."

"No, no police, he said if anyone but you was involved he would kill the boys and Lannie. Even Alexis. Don't let him do that."

"Martha, I promise that I will do everything I can to make sure everyone is safe. Nothing will get in my way."

########3

They made it back to the city quickly thanks to Kate's driving. In the conference room of the precinct, there were people waiting for them. They talked for what seemed like forever on the events that took place over the last couple years. Tyson had already taken Ryan's gun, left two of them in the hotel room unconscious, and faked his own death after setting Castle up for murder. They had lost track of time until Alexis called saying there was a package at home addressed to Kate and Rick. They made their way over quickly and ran up to the loft.

They opened the package to find pictures. Pictures of Ryan and Esposito; pictures of Lannie and Gates; pictures of Martha and Alexis; and pictures of her father. There was a picture of them from when they were undercover that had a note on the back.

_I know everything about you and the one's you love Kate. You will never fin d me. Give up and let me win. I will not hurt any of the one's you love. Even your precious fiancé. I promise. All you have to agree to our little deal by nodding your head. I am watching you always. But where? You will never know._

Beckett looked up at Castle and he nodded his head. She stood still and nodded her head. And at that moment the phone rang.  
"Hello?"

"Detective Beckett. Nice to hear your voice again. I see that you agree to my offer. And I am a man of my words. If you stop hunting me I will stop hunting you. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes, we have a deal. Just leave the ones I love alone. Leave my family alone, because if you even touch any of them the deal is off. I will hunt you and kill you."

"And that goes the same to you. If you hunt me I will kill everyone you love or that loves you. Goodbye."

The line clicked dead as Kate looked at Rick.

"It is over for now. We are safe for now."

"But we made a deal with the devil."

I don't know if i should stop it here or not. i feel as if i continue it would just drag the story out and it would get boring. but if i stop then where do i put all of the ideas flowing around. help?


End file.
